Weasleys
by Herm weasl
Summary: Situaciones confusas (mas aun XD) un trio amoroso, una pareja con problemas y una parvati haciendo el ridiculo delante de un draco sexy.Que cosas mas raras escribo..XD reviews,please!
1. Noche

Disclaime®!!: Todo esto tiene su ©opy ®igth: Los personajes y ect, pertenecen a la genial Jk Rowling. La historia  
mía.  
  
Sumary: La familia Weasley ahumenta, y con ellas, mas familias. Dedicado especialmente a la descendencia de pelirrojos, muchas parejas, muchas sorpresas.(R//R!!Plis!)  
  
Titulo: Weasleys  
  
Capitulo 1: Noche  
  
------------------------ ~ ~ Nota especial ~ ~ ---- -----------------------------  
  
Quizás sea un poco raro el primer capitulo. Saldrán muchos personajes, es como "la vida de todos  
después de los libros". Dejad reviews y decidme que os parece T.T  
  
--------------------------------------------------- ~ o ~ ------------------ --------------------------------------------------  
  
Weasleys  
  
Capitulo 1: Noche  
  
Entre la espesura de la noche, destacaba una pareja de enamorados que  
caminaba con su perrito (con apenas un año de edad) en dirección a un  
parque cercano a una pequeña casita de donde provenian.  
  
Levemente alumbrado por unas pocas farolas y algún que otro rayo lunar,  
el pequeño parque podía destacar por la perfección el césped, la bella  
escasez de árboles y aquella fuente que daba a un largo y precioso río,  
perdiéndose en el horizonte y camuflandose con el mar.  
  
Los dos jóvenes, de no mas de 22 años, se sentaron en una de las bancas  
blancas que por allí habían dejando la correa del perro colgando en el  
posa-brazos. El chico, alto, pelirrojo y notablemente atletico, pasó  
uno de sus fuertes brazos por los hombros de la joven, que apoyaba en  
su hombro descansada.  
  
-¿Qué tal hoy?  
  
-No me puedo quejar -suspiró viendo correr a su pequeña mascota de  
color caqui e intentando coger las piedrecitas que Ron le lanzaba  
  
- Parvati me va a suplantar este fin de semana, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco.  
  
Aspiró por la nariz, dando a ver que tenía una congestión. El pelirrojo  
frotó brazo intentando apagar los leves tembleques de la chica.  
  
-No tenías que haber ido a trabajar hoy, Hermione.  
  
Ella alzo una ceja mirando a su pareja con cara de confusión.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Porqué no? Bastante es que no valla estos dos dias.  
  
-Pero estas resfriada y.-puso su mano sobre la frente de su chica-. y  
tienes fiebre ¿ves? Ahora mismo nos vamos a casa.  
  
Pero ninguno de los dos se movió, y observaron a las estrellas brillar  
durante un largo periodo de tiempo, perdidos en sus pensamientos, y  
cada uno preocupado de cómo se iría a tomar "la noticia" el otro.  
  
-¿Mione?- la chica se limitó a responder con algo parecido a un  
ronroneo.-Esto.yo.se  
que te va a parecer.-buscó las palabras para decirlo, a la vez que  
Hermione se incorporaba para mirarle con cara de intriga-  
mm.¿precipitado? Sí, eso, precipitado. pero me gustaría  
saber.bueno.llevamos saliendo desde los 15 años.  
  
-Ron, cariño, corta el rollo.-dijo ella seriamente poniendo mas  
nervioso al pelirrojo.  
  
-Ah, si, perdona.el caso es que quería saber si te casarías conmigo.  
  
Y los dos se quedaron sin respiranción durante unos minutos, uno  
preocupado por la respuesta de su chica y ella nerviosa por lo que  
tendría que confesar.  
  
~~~  
  
Se tiró sobre su cama agotada, pensando seriamente si había hecho lo  
correcto en ocupar el puesto de su mejor amiga aquellos maravillosos  
sábado y domingo.  
  
Se levantó (fuera de su voluntad) y se quitó el uniforme de trabajo,  
dejandolo sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio y poniéndose  
el pijama de ositos que le había regalado Hermione en Navidad.  
  
Una vez frente al espejo, puso cara de desesperación al ver su rostro  
cansado y su pelo despeinado, así que se quitó la goma y se deshizo su  
interminable trenza, dejando que un largo cabello rubio cayera por su  
espalda.  
  
Se cepilló su larga melena en tres largos tirones con un cepillo azul  
claro, que acabó tirando sobre el colchón de su cama y se dirigió hacia  
la cocina, dispuesta a cocinarse un delicioso bocadillo o llamar a la  
pizzería mas barata de la ciudad.  
  
En la nevera pudo observar que su ensalada, hecha años atrás, estaba  
algo mugrienta y la tiró a la basura, con plato incluido, pues estaba  
mohoso y le daban arcadas con solo mirarlo.  
  
Se decidió por fin en llamar a "Vessubio" y pedir su carbonara, tal y  
como a ella le gustaba: sin queso, pero con mucho jamón.  
  
Después de colgar, prendió el televisor muggle y puso cualquier cadena  
en donde dieran las noticias, mientras se preparaba para luchar contra  
los platos sucios de toda la semana, esperando a que viniera Luí con su  
pizza.  
  
Cuando estaba secando su último plato, (el cual, anteriormente,  
contenía restos de tomate y arroz), picaron a la puerta. Dejó el plato  
en la estantería y se apretó el cinturón de la bata, dispuesta a abrir  
a su bello rubio italiano.  
  
-Buenas noches, Parvati  
  
-Buenas noches Luí-se inclinó hacia un lado asegurándose que habia  
traido su pedido-¿Quieres pasar a cenar?  
  
-No, estoy en horario de trabajo, lo sabes -sonrió, quitándose un  
pequeño mechón rubio que caía sobre uno de sus ojos pardos.-Otro día  
sera, preciosa.  
  
Y con un gesto en la mano, con la que anterior mente se había apartado  
el pelo de los ojos, se fue. Parvati se mordió el labio viendolo irse,  
y después de cerrar la puerta tras de si, comenzó a dar saltitos hasta  
llegar a la cocina, donde abrió la caja de la que salía un aroma  
exquisito que alimentaba solo con olerlo.  
  
Un pequeño gatito negro se enlazó en su pierna, ronroneando. El  
diminuto cascabel que llevaba colgado al cuello comenzó a tintinear  
cuando la chica lo cogió en brazos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Lady Moon? - La gata maullo con ternura y Parvati no pudo  
resistirse a acariciarle su suave cabezita. Después, en una de las  
tapas de la pizza, colocó una racción y subió a la gatita en la mesa.-  
Que aproveche, nena.  
  
~~~  
  
-¡¡¿Qué es, qué es, qué es?!!- preguntó incesantemente una chica  
pelirroja que llevaba los ojos tapados por un chico alto, de cabello  
corto, rizado y moreno. Los dos sonreían, ella de autentica emoción y  
el de plena diversión.  
  
-Es una sorpresa, Nany, si te lo digo no tiene gracia.-dijo llevándola  
por un largo pasillo.  
  
-¿Pero falta mucho o no?  
  
Ginny llevaba un elegante vestido negro con los hombros descubiertos,  
pero con tiras que lo sujetaban en los brazos dejando un largo corte de  
tela caer hasta la cintura, regalo de Neville aquella misma mañana y  
que era necesariamente-obligatorio que lo estrenara esa misma noche.  
  
Su pelo, recogido en un altísimo moño con rizos suelos a desniveles, y  
de maquillaje suaves tonos morados mezclados con purpurina plateada y  
un poco de brillo labial.  
  
El llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de pana beige, bastante  
modernos, y unos zapatos marrones que conjuntaban extraordinariamente  
bien con el atuendo.  
  
La llevó hasta el salón de la casa que compartían, levemente iluminada  
por la luz de las velas que decoraban el lugar y con una mesa en el  
centro, decorada con un mantel negro de seda, un par de servilletas  
blancas y un velón del mismo color en el centro.  
  
-No los abras aún ¿De acuerdo?- dijo seriamente, esperando que su  
cabezona amiga no arruinara la sorpresa por su gran instinto de la  
curiosidad.  
  
-No, te lo prometo- negó con la cabeza al tiempo en el que una sonrisa  
100% Weasley aparecía en su rostro.  
  
-Nany..-advirtió el.  
  
-Que no, que no...  
  
-Eso espero.- Sin dejar de taparle los ojos, se giró hasta ponerse  
delante de la chica, asegurándose de que no los abriría, y, esta vez  
cogiéndola de las manos, la guío hasta una silla de madera de roble con  
un pequeño cojín granate en el asiento.  
  
-Bien.-suspiró Neville- Ya esta, puedes abrirlos.  
  
Ella le obedeció, con una enorme sonrisa y su cara expresaba miles de  
emociones producidas por el momento. Miró a su acompañante con cara de  
asombro y volvió a observar el lugar.  
  
Además de la que había en la mesa, seis pequeñas velas, tres en cada  
candelabro, iluminaban la estancia desde la lisa piedra que había sobre  
la chimenea, adornada con unos cuantos pétalos rojos al igual que el  
suelo, que carecía de su habitual alfombra y que ahora ocupaba su lugar  
un gran manto de pétalos.  
  
-Caray.-dijo aun asombrada-Caray.esto es...caray..  
  
Neville hechó a reir mientras se sentaba en la mesa.  
  
-¿Qué quieres cenar hoy? Tenemos..Gambas.  
  
-Oh, dios.adoro las gambas!!  
  
-También tenemos sopa de marisco.  
  
-Oh, dios, dios, dios.  
  
-.pavo asado.  
  
-.mm.pavo.  
  
-Y de postre-hizo una pausa que desesperó a la joven pelirroja- Mouse..  
  
-Dime que es de fresa.  
  
-Es de fresa.-sonrrió al ver como su amiga estaba que daba saltos por  
la casa.-En fin, dime.¿te gusta?  
  
-¿Qué si me gusta? ¿Estas loco? ¡Me encanta! Es el mejor regalo de  
cumpleaños que me han dado en toda mi vida.  
  
-Me alegro, Nanyy- cogió una botella guardada en un recipiente con  
hielo- ¿vino?  
  
-Por favor- sonrrió.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry Potter, el famoso "niño que vivió" trabajaba como Auror en el  
departamento de Michigann junto con Dennis Creveey. Se habían hecho  
íntimos amigos y Den, como acostumbraba a llamarle, se había hecho  
Auror después de la trágica muerte de su hermano, el cual antiguamente  
ocupaba ese puesto.  
  
Harry estaba seguro que lo hacia por venganza, aunque el se negara a  
aceptarlo; pues la muerte de su hermano le había llegado al alma y no  
veía nada más que acabar con el maldito hijo de puta que había  
asesinado a Colin por las estúpidas creencias de sangre.  
  
Además de aquello, la familia Creveey se alejó de la mágia y por tanto  
de Dennis, que aunque no le gustara contradecirles, tenía que luchar  
por su futuro y su futuro estaba aquí, salvando a los pobres inocentes  
antes de que les ocurriera lo mismo que a Colin.  
  
Después de una hora de charlas en "La barriga del mago" donde se  
tomaron un par de cervezas de mantequilla y se desahogaron con  
tranquilidad, Harry recogió sus cosas y se fue a por sus maletas,  
dispuesto a partir a Londres en menos de una hora y visitar a su amada  
Ginny y celebrar con ella su cumpleaños.  
  
~~~  
  
to be continued.  
  
Holas!  
  
Ya se que me ha salido pésimo el primer capitulo, pero Don´t Worry be  
huggies xD  
Que ya se animará el cotarro.  
  
Estoy escribiendo la segunda parte, a ver si la subo este finde. Pero  
para ello he de recibir un par de reviews ¿oks?  
  
No se que titulo ponerle aún, porque es lo ultimo que escribo, pero os  
voy a dar un adelanto:  
  
Ron se llevará una sorpresa de un secreto que guarda Hermione (adivinad qué!! XD)  
  
He cortado lo de Harry porque el tambien se llevará una sorpresilla.(bueno, eso ya os lo imaginabais, no?XD)  
  
Saldrán mas Weasleys, mas Grifys, mas Slys!  
  
Y próximamente..Draco Malfoy! Tanán!  
  
xDD  
  
Antes de nada,tambien quiero aclarar que "Nany" es el diminutivo  
que Neville  
con Ginny y "Neve" (Leido algo así como "Nefb") es el que ella  
utiliza con Neville.  
Lady Moon es Princesa Luna, y como Parvati es tan  
"cosmocolica"..xDD  
Y el trabajo de Hermione y ella.pues.ya lo sabreis!! ^o^  
  
Benga, dejadme vuestras opiniones!!  
  
Besos;  
  
~Maeda Malfoy Zabiny~  
  
o  
  
~Hermy Weasley 14~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%% Especialmente dedicado a Hërmy %%%%%%%%%%% 


	2. Desvelar

Bueeeno, voy a daros una noticia: apartir de ahora voy a poner escenas variadas. Quiero decir, igual estamos con Ginny, y despues nos vamos con Hermione, y otra vez con ginny o con parvati...en fin,que no va a ser como el anterior. Esque si no me salen muy cortos y muy espectantes y tampoco quiero ¿sabeis?   
  
Bueno,en realidad si quiero, pero no quiero dar esa imagen xDD Vamos, que voy a hacer un rollo del copón y solo queria advertiros.Espero que os guste y blablabla...  
  
Contestacion de reviews alfinal ^^

---------------

**Weasleys**

**_ 2capitulo - Desvelar._**

Estaba ya por su segunda ración de Pizza cuando volvió a sonar el timbre. Parvati miró su reloj de pulsera, con las cejas arqueadas estilo a: "Me cargaré al estúpido que se halla confundido de timbre, sea quien sea".

Decidió, por fin, levantarse y dejar las miradas asesinas para otro momento. Levantó al gatito dormido sobre sus piernas, que miagó enfadado, y lo posó sobre el suelo. Corrió tropezandose con varias esquinas y finalmente alcanzó la puerta tras largas zancadas a la pata coja. 

  
-Hola, lo siento, no queremos ser testigos de Geobá... Buenas no..

-¿Patil?-pregunto el chico con algo de sorna en la voz. Ella alzó la vista con la mano de visera, intentando tapar un poco la luz del portal. No es que fuera cegadora...esque ella solia estar a oscuras por la casa, simplemente alumbrada por la debil luz del televisor. Por eso se daba tantas hostias para abrir la puerta, ir al baño, o entrar en su habitacion. Pero sus tobillos se volvian inmunes con el tiempo...

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó-Esto..Draco...¿que haces aqui?

-Nada, ya sabes, paseaba por ahí abajo cuando vi esas extrañas luces de colores desde tu ventana. Asique me imagine que estabas sola y amargada cenando con tu estupida gata... y decidí venir a hacerte compañia.

  
Dijo esto ultimo, apoyando su brazo en el marco de la puerta, la cabeza en su brazo y su irresistible sonrisa de cacería, que provocaba un extraño temblor de piernas en Parvati.

-¿Me vas a invitar a entrar, o tengo que esperar a que tu Sailor Moon y esos perritos taan adorables que llevas por zapatillas me den permiso?

Parvati dirigió la mirada a sus pies, pálida, y descubrió con horror que las zapatillas que llevaba puestas justo aquel dia, tenian queser las dos perritos Haskies con la lengua afuera y que se le movian los ojos a medida que caminaba (NT:Yo tengo unas parecidas, odio que me vean con ellas XD).

Se sonrrojó hasta las puntas. No solo Draco Malfoy había visto esas ridiculas zapatillas a las que, en su momento de gloria, Lavander llamo "Derec" y "Z-ker", si no que Luí tambien las habia visto!!  
  
  
Empezaba a sentirse mareada. Sentia como si sudara litros y litros por cada poro de su piel. Le faltaba la respiracion....sin duda, aquel dia marcaría la historia de Parvati Patil, el grandioso día que hizo el ridiculo hasta las cejas. Pero la atención que en ese momento otorgaba a su estatus era interrumpida por la cara de Malfoy a centimetros de la suya.

-Eh, Patil-le susurró con algo de sorna-¿Te has quedado dormida?

~~~~o~~~o~~~~

Bailaban, reian, cantaban, y hacian el tonto. Esa era la rutina que habían mantenido a Ginny y Neville aquella noche. Sus conversaciónes sobre "la primera vez que..." iban subiendo de tono cada vez mas. Habían comenzado con "la primera vez que entre en Hogwarts", a "la primera vez que me acoste con alguien" pasando por "mi primera relaccion homosexual".

Por supuesto, Ginny Weasley no se sentía ni siquiera Bisexual, pero le había admitido a su mejor amigo que había aprendido a besar con su inseparable amiga Loona.(algo que causaba enormes carcajadas en el chico)

  
Ahora los dos, con varias copitas de mas, bailaban en la pista de baile improvisada en el salón.

  
-Hey, Weeeaskey...

-Weasley-corigió la chica entre carcajadas.

-Eso,Weeeasley...oye, dame un beso

-¿Para qué?-preguntó ella parando de bailar.

-Es que nunca habia besado a una chica-se quedo "totalmente" quieto en el sitio, con la mirada perdida en el techo, aparentemente pensativo-no, espera...si, si, eso, nunca...

Ginny volvió a reir.

-Esta bién-dijo con una sonrrisa mientras que se acercaba a los labios de Neville. Pero una vez unidos estos, a Neville le entraron unas rotundas ganas de reir.-Pero no te rías!!-protestó divertida.

-Esque me hace gracia..que eres la primera persona a la que no le pincha el bigote.

Y los dos , entre carcajada y carcajada, siguieron la fiesta a su bola.

~~~~~~~~

  
-Verás, no quiero incomodarte, Ron.

El chico empezaba a ponerse nervioso ¿Era esto el principio de una negación? Sentía que las piernas empezaban a fallarle, pero por alguna extraña razón de la gravedad, seguía de pies.

-Vale, no importa..

-¿eh?

-Que no importa si no quieres casarte conmigo- levantó la mirada del suelo para mirarla a los ojos- pero yo te quiero...espero que esto no afecte a nuestra relaccion.

Ella no pudo mas que sonreir y besarle en la mejilla.

-No seas tonto-suspiró- No es que no quiera casarme conmigo...el problema esta...en que si tu quisieras casarte conmigo...

-¿Qué?-valla dolor de cabeza...¿Pero no acababa de pedirselo el? Entonces ¿A que se referia con eso de "el problema esta en que si tu quisieras casarte conmigo".Y ¿Porque parecía triste?- Hermi, cielo, no te entiendo...

-Bueno..esto..verás...no se como decirlo...

Suspiró, sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Parecia agotada, como si estubiera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por decirlo.

-Em...-le miro con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Que pasaría si te dijera que vas a ser papá? 

~~~~

Daba vueltas y vueltas por todo el aeropuerto. ¡Agh, ahora entendía el porqué prefería la magia! Debido al mal tiempo y no-se-patrañas los aviones atrasarían un par de horas. Estaba cansado de llevar las maletas a un sitio y a otro, así que se decidió a sentarse en uno de los bancos y esperar un milagro.

Se había comprado un par de revistas más el Profeta antes de ir a al trabajo para que no se le olvidasen, y ya estaba por la quinta pagina de una cuando la voz de una azafata interrumpió su lectura.

-Señores, señoras, Iberia Line les informa: el avión con destino a Londres tardará una hora mas de lo previsto. Porfavor, mantengan la calma y...

-bla bla bla-continuó Harry desesperado.-Vais a estropear mi regalo de cumpleaños!- dijo antes de volver a su lectura.

-Hey, chico

Harry se dió la vuelta, detrás suyo estaba una niña de unos siete años, pelirroja (algo que le recordó a Ginny) y con un vestido largo y rosa con florecitas.

-¡¡Si,lo sabía, eres Harry Potter!!-chilló señalándole con el dedo acusador. Varias personas que en ese momento leían, dormitaban o discutían con la gente que trabajaba en aquel aeropuerto, le miraron con notable interes. Otras personas (en su mayoría jovencitas) cuchicheaban y sonrreian fastinados. Los demás (pudo comprobar Harry que eran muggles) no le daban la menor importancia y seguían a lo suyo.

-eh,eh-Volvió a girarse y vio a un grupito de chicas sonrrientes y atractivas que no aparentaban mas de 20 años.-¿Nos firmas un autografo?  
  
-Ehm...

-Y si no te importa..¿Nos dibujas un rallito como el que tienes en la frente? si, justo aquí, sobre la ceja...

Suspiró resignado. Le daba la terrible sensación que esa noche iba a ser muy larga...

-----------------

  
  
-George, haz el Jordan!- dijo su gemelo cuando pasaron cerca de un coche muggle bastante nuevo, elegante y aparentemente caro.

-Que va tio, estas loco-miro a ambos lados- como nos pillen nos matan.

-No seas aguafiestas, tio, y haz el Jordan!!-dijo el otro chico que iba con ellos.

-Estáis majaras-volvió a decir- No pienso hacer el Jordan, tengo 26 años y no sería muy apropia...

-Que si, que si-su gemelo le hacia burla mientras que su amigo de toda la vida le reia las gracias- ¡¡Que dirá Alicia si se enterase!!¡¡Como ahora soy un chico de 26,prometido y responsable, como el piripi de mi hermano Percy..!!

-Eh, Fred, no te pases-dijo medio enfadado

-Eres un cagao, admitelo, Alicia te ha cortado las alas.

-¿ah si?

-Si- dijeron los otros dos muchachos a coro. George miró a su amigo Jordan y a su gemelo Fred con cara de incredulo y despues de un momento dijo- os vais a enterar.

Corrió a donde estaba aquél coche "fantástico" y saltó sobre el, sobrepasándolo, imitando a un jugador de baloncesto en posicion de encestar. La alarma del coche pitó.

-Ja!- presumió divertido viendo la cara de anonadados de sus compañeros- ¿Quien es el cagado ahora, eh?

-George...-le llamó Jordan.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Tio, que nosotros nos referíamos a que saltaras el contenedor aquel de la basura, no el coche que esta delante!- prosigió su hermano, bastante pálido.

-Bueno...

-¡¡Cored!!- gritó el amigo de ambos al ver un par de policias muggles corriendo hacia ellos. La gente salía a los balcones para no perderse la pelicula.

--------  
  


  
Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se quitó las malditas y ridiculas zapatillas para estrellarlas contra ella de la rabia. Calló de rodillas,pero le dio igual. "Sailor" se sentó junto a su dueña, lenguandole una mano e intentando calmarla, pero Parvati , sin darse cuenta de la presencia de esta, se levantó de golpe, haciendo caer a la gata, y corrió hasta su cuarto.

Se lanzó a su cama, bocabajo y tapó su cabeza con la almohada, intentando amortiguar sus quejidos. Estaba humillada totalmente. Parvati Patil JAMÁS de los jamases había hecho el ridiculo.  
  
Y no solo era eso...si no que lo había hecho frente a los dos únicos hombres de los que se había enamorado. Draco Malfoy se habia reido de ella en su cara y se sintió ridicula...pero pensandolo bien...Luí tambien la habia visto y no dijo nada ¿Porqué? ¿Esque acaso lo sabía y prefería reirse para sus adentros?  
  
Las dos cosas dolían, pero al menos el italiano era un poco educado...  
  
-Mierda!-se oyó su grito amortiguado bajo la almohada-Si hubiera estado decente podría dormir acompañada por un hombre macizo!  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


Fin del capitulo dos^^  
  
Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! no se que decir!   
Creo que este capitulo me salio (ademas de mal) largo xD Pero que le vamos hacer...procuraré subir mas amenudo ^^  
Que sepais que nada es lo que parece, quiero que lo tengais en cuenta muy presentemente XD  
  
Y ahora voy a contestaros a todos ^^

**LavenderG:** Que alegria llevas en el cuerpo,tia XDD Gracias por tu comentario de "wo, es la hostia, esta genial" me ha gustado mucho ^^ Neville y Ginny te van a dar mas de una sopresa, creo yo xD, pero si, Ginny y Harry estan liaos, tu no te preocupes que esto va a acabar bien xD Y Draco..bueno, por ahi anda, tan sexy thing como siempre xD Enfin,dejame reviews asi que me animan un monton!! Besos!! y espero no haber tardado demasiado ^-^  
  
**Lil Granger:** ¿Medio confuso? Yo diria que demasiado xD y el segundo tambien, en fin, esque soy una fiera xD Espero no liarte mucho. Lo de Neville/Ginny/Harry es un secreto..XDD pero va a estar interesante (bajo mi punto de vista) ademas, ya estoy empezando el capi tres y me estoy riendo mazo xDD ya sabrás porqué. Bueno, como ves, Hermione se que quiere casarse con Ron, si el acepta lo del baby, pero en fin....Porcierto, me encantan tus locuras mentales XD!! Deja RR porfavor^_^!!

**Elizabeth Potter:** Lo siento se te doy algún susto! pero no puedo evitarlo XD XD XD soy cruel wahaha, tu no te preocupes que todo va acabar bien ;) Kisses, and thanks for your review (sorry, my inglish is very bad lol)! (supuse que eras inglesa, perdon si no lo eres ^-^)  
  
**Merodeadora_Chii:** MIL GRACIAAAAAAAAAAS ^O^!!!! a mi tambien me gusta como esta quedando xD tia,me encanta como escribes (aprovechando la ocasión xD) eres una ama!!! Pues nada,que espero que te guste el segundo capitulo tanto como el primero, y que a ver si empiezo a ordenar mis paridas porque me esta saliendo algo raro xD Besitos!!  
  
**HG:** muchas gracias, me alegro de que te halla gustado! La verdad esque al principio no me convencia, pero gracias a vuestros reviews me estoy animando bastante ^^ te digo lo mismo, que espero que te guste el segundo capitulo tanto como el primero y me dejes un review para saberlo ^O^!!  
  
**Pantrosa_Black:** Wolas! Gracias por tu review. Si, ella esta embars dulces XD y lo de Neville/Ginny/Harry es un secreto mundial que se ira desvelando en el proximo capitulo que ya tengo en marcha. Draco no ha salido mucho en este capi, pero saldrá mas, te lo prometo. Esque está bueno el cabron xDD enfin, que espero que te guste a ti tambien ^-^

**XIGRID:** Muchas gracias!!Lo estoy escribiendo lo mas rapido que puedo, esque la navidad da flogera xD pero a ver si subo este otro antes de que empiecen las clases. Me he leido dos de tus fics anoche, ahora cuando suba el capitulo te dejaré reviews. Muchos besos, y sigue escribiendo!!  
  
  
Y nada, que en general gracias por vuestro apoyo y lo de siempre XD  
Espero que esteis pasando una feliz navidad y que tengais un prospero año nuevo, con un dia de reyes lleno de sorpresas!!  


Besos a todos los que me leen, a los que me leen y les gusta y a los que me leen les gusta y me dejan un review XD  
  
  
BYE!  
  
Maeda Malfoy Zabiny  
o  
Hermi Weasley 14--------------(en 18 dias 16 xDD)


	3. Situaciones

**Sumary:** Situaciones confusas (mas aun XD) un trio amoroso, una pareja con problemas y una parvati haciendo el ridiculo delante de un draco sexy.Que cosas mas raras escribo..XD reviews,please!!

**Título:** _Weasleys_

**Capitulo 3:**

_ ** Situaciones**_

Dio un fuerte manotazo a su despertador, tirándolo lejos de la habitación que compartía con ...su.... gato.  
Terminó su sueño aún con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa boba en los labios. Después recordó que llegaría tarde a su trabajo y se levantó con pesadez, refunfuñando entre dientes mientras se sacaba las lagañas de un ojo, algo que tenía que ver con un "estupido dia cursi" y con unos "estupidos hombres orgullosos".

  
Se dirigió a la cocina, salundando a su gata con un largo bostezo y se sonrió a si misma con cinismo al comprobar que no había leche ni mantequilla en la nevera. Casualidades de la vida....Así que volvió a su cuarto, donde se vistió algo deprisa, para luego ser espectadora frente al espejo de la batalla que mantenía su pelo con el cepillo rosa. Por supuesto, ganaba el primero dos a cero.

Se hizo una coleta alta y se calzó unos playeros, metió , de nuevo, en su bolsa el cepillo y su uniforme de trabajo antes de coger el dinero de su hucha de cerdito (tambien rosa). Entró en la cocina y dejó sobre la mesa su mochila, cargada de pin's y pintadas de antaño, y llenó el cuenco de su gata con leche y un par de galletitas felinas.

Le acarició un poco la cabeza, antes de salir de la cocina y dar de nuevo la vuelta para coger las llaves y salir de casa. Una vez en el portal miró su reloj para comprobar con las cejas levantadas que había batido el record y aún le daba tiempo a desayunar algo en el salón de té dos calles abajo, hacia el hospital.

  
Quizás llamaba a Lavander, hacía mucho que no se veían y desayunar juntas aquel dia en el que se sentía especialmente añorosa la haría bien. Confiando sus problemas con su amiga y escuchando los de ella dando su fiel opinión...Como siempre.

Solo esperaba que no le molestara despertarse a las seis y cuarto de la mañana para tomarse un café ahora que estaba de vacaciones...

% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %

Se acurrucó un poco, sintiendo que el frío penetraba entre las finas sábanas. Apreció su calor humano y sonrió complacida, al notar como sus brazos se iban cerrando poco a poco, sobre su cintura. La luz había pasado en breves momentos de un "Gris oscuro" a un "Naranja brillante" sobre sus parpados, e imaginándose que se haría tarde, decidió abrirlos poco a poco para prepararle el desayuno a su marido.

  
Estiró un brazo, el unico que tenía capacitado, y se echó el pelo detrás de la oreja mientras pensaba en lo que haría hoy. Después de un debate interno sobre "galletas o pastel", se incorporó en su cama haciendo que su chico dejara de abrazarla en sus sueños, a su pesar.

Oyó ruido abajó y se asaltó, para después imaginar que seria el perro haciendo ruido con el cuenco de la comida. Se echó de nuevo, esta vez boca arriba con un brazo de almohada, y un cosquilleo adolescente la hizo girarse para ver a su marido otra vez y enredar sus dedos en su pelo como todas las mañanas.

Su pelo negro y rizado....

...Un momento...

...¿Rizado?...

Y se incorporó de pronto, haciendo que la manta que la tapaba se cayera sobre sus caderas y dejara su pecho descubierto. Asustada y con la cara mas pálida de lo normal, se agachó poco a poco para descubrir la cara de aquel hombre que estaba bajo **_sus_** sabanas.

Y se quedó horrorizada al reconocerle, dormido.

-Neville....

% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %

Silencio. Lo único que había escuchado en toda la noche había sido...nada...solo silencio. Y eso le daba mas miedo que oírlo gritar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro e insultando a todos esos pobres Slytherins que no tenían la culpa de su problema. Pero al fin y al cabo eran Slytherins, así que le daba igual lo que dijera de ellos...de pobres tenían poco y de inocentes también.

  
Esa noche, el había dormido en el cuarto de invitados sin decirla nada. Sabia que era porque quería estar solo y pensar, y si la única forma de conseguir que Ron piense es teniéndolo en otro cuarto, en otra cama...pero dentro de su casa, a ella le daba igual.

Solo esperaba que no tomara decisiones precipitadas y de las que luego pudieran arrepentirse los tres. Porque ahora era un asunto de tres, y no de dos....solo estaba de un par de semanas y ya echaba de menos esas situaciones.

Se levantó y fue al baño, a darse una ducha caliente para relajarse. Con el miedo y la preocupación se había olvidado de dormir en toda la noche. Dudaba mucho que él lo hubiera conseguido. Enterarse que va a ser padre el día en el que iba a declararse debería ser complicado...

¿En qué estaría pensando ahora mismo? Abrió el agua caliente y cerro el desagüe. Se desnudó, dejando su camisón y su ropa interior sobre el vidé seco y se sentó en el inodoro. Cojió una revista cualquiera del ultimo cajón del armario que tenia a mano izquierda y se puso a leer, esperando que se llenara la bañera. Se le apetecía mejor un buen baño de espuma.

  
Después de estar un rato informándose sobre las amantis religiosas (resultaba que la revista era un Nathional Geografic sobre insectos de había comprado Ron hacia tres meses), metió la mano en la bañera, sin despegar su vista de las fotografías de la revista, para asegurarse de que estaba llena y caliente.

  
Se levantó, guardó la revista y sacó una pinza que se puso en el pelo después de hacer un desequilibrado moño del que salían rizos por todas partes. Después de vaciar medio bote de gel mágico para espumas en la bañera, se introdujo dentro y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de un relajante momento que no cambiaria por nada.

-Oh, perdona, no sabia que estaba ocupado..

La voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ron había entrado en el cuarto del que ahora se disponía a salir, pero Hermione no dejó pasar aquella oportunidad.

-Vamos, Ron, que te has afeitado miles de veces mientras yo me baño- comentó como si nada.

-Em..bueno..-Ron entró de nuevo, indeciso, sin despegar su mano del pomo de la puerta- pero es que iba a bañarme...

-Bueno, tampoco seria la primera vez- contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa llena de esperanza.  


El chico la miró durante unos segundos, sonrió y después se fue quitando prenda por prenda para darse un relajante baño de espumas con su _compañera de piso_.

% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %% % % % % % % % 

Se oían pasos por las escaleras y comenzó a sudar frío. ¿Que pasó allí y porqué? Solo le dio tiempo a reaccionar para subirse la manta hasta el cuello y doblar las piernas, enterrando su cabeza en las rodillas. La puerta se abrió, pero no se oyó sonido alguno.

Ginny decidió entonces que era momento de plantarle cara a la vida y se incorporó asustada, depositando sus ojos en el umbral de la puerta, donde un hombre parecía estar entrando en un ataque de furia contenida.

-Ha..Harry, cariño..pue..puedo explicartelo-tragó saliva sonoramente- bueno..quizás no..

-¿Que puedes explicarme? ¿El como te has estado acostando con Neville, estando yo fuera?- dijo él lleno de furia. 

A la pelirroja le dio la terrible sensación que se estaba controlando demasiado midiendo sus palabras y vio aterrorizada como las manos de su chico se volvían rojas, apretando con fuerza las maletas de viaje.

-No, no!-se excuso- Yo no me he acostado con Neville!!

-¿No?-dijo- Valla..menos mal...porque encontrar a mi mujer desnuda con su mejor amigo (también desnudo, que casualidad) cuando llego de viaje, no es una situación que se vea todos los días.

-No...cariño...verás..

-Mm...¿Que pasa?..¿Terry..?-preguntó el joven profesor de herbologia, frotandose los ojos.

-No, Harry, Harry Potter, el marido de la "señorita" que te acabas de tirar, maldito cabrón.

-..¿Eh?..-preguntó aún adormilado. Se giró, para encontrarse con una Ginny totalmente aterrada y volvió a mirar a Harry, palido como el papel.-OH mierda... Harry, amigo, perdóname...no es lo que tu te piensas..nosotros...

-Ya lo se, ya lo se...solo os habéis quedado dormidos juntitos en mi cama ...

-Harry, cielo...

-NO!!! Ginny, dejame, no quiero saber nada!- gritó lleno de furia.- Me voy a desayunar fuera, cuando vuelva te quiero ver fuera de **mi** casa. A los dos. Mañana iré a por los papeles del divorcio. Se acabo todo...se acabo!!!

  
Y después de esto, y con un gran portazo, se fué, dejando a una Weasley dolida, un Neville confundido y unas meletas en la alfombra, olvidadas.

% % % % %

Se sentó abatida en una de las mesas del café. Desilusionada, pidió un capuchino y un pastel de crema. Estaba triste por no poder hablar con su amiga del alma sobre lo sola que se sentiría ese san Valentín, sin nadie que le regalara nada o le dijera algo bonito. Sin estar abrazada a un hombre alto y corpulento, que le diera calor. Sin ese agradable cosquilleo que sentían las mujeres cuando su amor era correspondido...porque después de lo de anoche, estaba mas que claro que su amor no iba a ser correspondido. Ninguno de los dos.

Suspiró, girando la cucharilla sobre su café y mirando atenta al pequeño remolino que se formaba sobre la espuma. Sonrió algo melancólica, imaginándose a Draco o a Luí regalándole flores y bombones y felicitándola el día de los enamorados como dos estúpidos. Porque si lo hicieran, parecerian dos estupidos, sinceramente.

Ese rollo del amor y la cursilería no iba con ellos. No con Draco.

Pero bueno ¿Quien estaba hablando de Draco? Hablaba de los dos. Luí tampoco era de esos. Sonrió, apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano imaginándose a Draco como repartidor de Pizzas...y no se tronchó allí mismo de la risa por miedo a que la tomaran por loca.

Una preciosa amapola se poso con cuidado sobre el lado contrario al que estaba apoyada. Alzó las dejas incredula, preguntándose a sí misma si había sido un objeto de su imaginacion, producido por el estrés y el sueño o esas cosas...y se giró para encontrarse con un hombre chino que sonreía con satisfacción, como si no fueran las seis y media de la mañana.

  
-Declalese por cincuenta centlimos-dijo sin despegar su sonrisa y sacando un ramo de amapolas que escondía tras su espalda.- son cincuentla la unidal. 

-Ah..-sonrió- esta bien, espere...-busco entre sus ropas algo de dinero suelto y le dió una moneda al hombre- quédese con el cambio.

-Glacias- dijo el chino antes de desaparecer.

  
Ella, aun con una débil sonrisa en la cara, se dedico a oler la flor que acababa de comprar. Estaba más contenta, pero se había esperado otra cosa. Las amapolas eran sus flores favoritas, pocos lo sabían, pero hombre aquel había dado en el clavo sin proponerselo.

-Valla, Parvati Patil auto-regalándose flores en el día de San Valentín...¿No puedes hacer algo mas patetico?

-No, no puedo. ¿Tenias que levantarte tan temprano para empezar a tocar los cojones ya desde por la mañana?- dijo ella con cinismo, lejos de acobardarse o avergonzarse. 

-Si, tenía. Aunque no precisamente por joder, yo también trabajo ¿Sabes?

-Quien lo diría...-dejó ella caer, mientras se giraba para seguir con su desayuno que comenzaba a enfriarse.

Draco pareció molesto, pero no dudó en sentarse con la joven rubia de los ojos oscuros.

-Y bien, ¿En que trabajas?- preguntó Parvati llevándose un trozo de pastel a la boca.

-No es algo que te importe, pero trabajo en una empresa.

-Ya, si, pero ¿De qué?-dijo aún masticando.

-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena?

Ella, que bebía ahora un sorbo de su capuchino, tragó con fuerza al oir el comentario.

-Oye, si vas a estar borde: lárgate. Nadie te ha pedido que te sientes.

El joven sonrió con gracia y Patil no pudo evitar sentir orgullo por sus anteriores palabras. El chico levanto una mano para llamar al camarero, y se agacho levemente para decirle algo al oído, con su sonrisa aún en la cara.

-¿No te han dicho que estas muy sexy con ese bigote de espuma?

%%%%%%%%%%%%% %% Fin del capítulo 3 %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya se que es patético (Como el resto del fic xD) pero bueno, lo estoy siguiendo, que ya es extraño en mi xD

Se que me paso con la pobre Parvati, pero encima de que sale mas que nadie, no la voy a poner siempre bien ¿no? XD

Ya iré desvelando mas cosas sobre el resto del mundo en los próximos capitulos. Vuelvo a repetir que no os preocupeis por Harry y Ginny, tiempo al tiempo....Y Neville es homosexual y esta con Terry Bott XD (o estaba..chanan!! XD)

En el próximo capitulo prometo (esta vez si) desvelar algo más del Ron/Hermione. Ya sé que lo digo siempre, sorry pero no sabia como segirlo y creo que en el proximo capitulo solo saldrá esta pareja y el trio amoroso xD

Bueno, sin más contesto a los reviews. Muchas gracias a todos.

**Pantrosa Black:** Soy muy cruel con la pobre Parvati XDD y lo de Harry..bueno, en realidad me lo imaginé una vez, viendo en las noticias como sigen a los famosos en los aeropuertos...siempre pense que con Potter habrñia una escenita parecida XDD Me alegro de que te haga gracia mi fic ( la verdad esque no me hace gracia ni a mi XD soy muy mala escribiendo escenas de humor) Espero no haber tardado tanto en escribir el tercer capitulo y que te halla hecho disfrutar como el resto. Gracias por tu review!!

**Jany**: Si, chica, como lo oyess!!! XDD Me gusta eso de "es raro, pero me gusta!" XD La verdad esque todo "yo" es asi de raro XD con decirte que me gusta el incesto entre George y Fred y Ron y Ginny XDD Espero que te hallas pasado bien con el capitulo y que te halla gustado. Muchos besos!!!

**HG:** Pobre Parvati XDD esque la trato fatal, pero me encanta así. Al menos es mas humana que en el libro (bajo mi punto de vista). No sé, yo soy una persona que meto mucho la pata, y me haria gracia ver a Parvati o a Lavander en esas situaciones XDD y con un chico sexy como Draco ^^...Espero que te guste el 3 tambien^^

**Merodeadora-Chii:** Draco es ahora algo mas agradable, pero sige siendo un puñetero XDD Lo de Fred/George/Lee...verás, fue algo que hize un dia con mi pandilla XD aunque no tubieron que obligarme para saltar aquél coche..y tampoco salio la policia corriendo detras de nosotros O,O. Me alegro de que te halla gustado mi historia!!! Yo si que estoy alagada de que te gusten las mias!! Y si, me estoy leyendo Locuras del Quinto Piso (la verdad es que llevo tiempo sin conectarme por lo de los examenes y solo me dio tiempo a leerme los tres primeros, pero me encantó, la casa de Hermione es preciosa *¬*) preparate porque voy a inflarte a Reviews XDD Gracias por lo del feliz año!! yo te deseo lo mismo aunque estemos a mediados de frebrero XD, casi que aprovecho para felicitarte el año siguiente XDD Benga, gracias por tus reviews que me encantan!! y porcierto, mi msn es: Triskel_celta@hotmail.com (Me encantaría que me agregaras, y quien lo vea, si quiere, tambien) Muchos besos!!!

  
**Arkantos**: De nada!! Y gracias a tí por leerte la mia, no me lo esperaba^-^!! Me alegro de que te halla gustado, y lo de la ortografía es algo que intento superar con el tiempo XDD tranqui, no me siento ofendida, me lo dice todo el mundo XDD suerte con tus fics!!!

**Souther:** Gracias, me alegro de que te halla gustado!! Y perdoname la vida porque pongo tan poco R/Hr ._. espero escribir mas apartir de ahora (no me preguntes porque no he escrito apartir de este capitulo, pero en fin xDD) Sigue dejando reviews, please!!

**Hermy**: (no escribo tu nick en condiciones porque sabes que soy una baga XD) Gracias por dejarme al fin un review XD Tranquila, que Draco saldrá bastante más (aunque en este capitulo solo halla salido al final y cinco minutejos XD) Y no te pases tia, que parece que te obligo a que me dejes un review y la gente se va a creer que soy una especie de psicopata obsesionada o algo asi XD Te debo una historia, y ahora que estoy en plan "inspirativo" te escribiré la mejor de las mejores!!Aunque esta ya era para ti XDD Yo tambien te quiero mucho, mi Marianita ^-^ ,espero que lo hallas pasado bien en tus vacaciones y que no me olvides nunca ._. porque ultimamente no hablamos nada...benga, besitos^^y ya sabes ,a dejar reviews !!!xDD tqm^^

**Jessy Weasley**: Hola xabala! que tal? si, se que no escribo nada sobre ron/hermione, pero toy poco inspirativa con ellos XD El titulo es Weasleys, porque trata de las familias en general, y hay mas weasley que chinos en el mundo XD pero ya dije que trataba sobre todo un poco. La verdad esque me paso con Parvati, pero de verdad os lo digo, pierdo el control de mis personajes. Yo habia oido sobre eso antes y siempre dije "joer, que bobada, lo que pasa es que se aburre y punto", pero no, existe de verdad XD. Bueno, eso, que no sé que hacer,porque si escribo mas sobre ron y hermione haré unos capitulos muy largos y no quiero ser pesada a la hora de leer XD De todas maneras ya digo que el proximo capitulo tratará por lo menos por lo menos, medio capi sobre ellos, para compensar, y si no, entero XD para compensar tambien. Benga, cuidate y gracias por el review

Me parece que estan todos, pero si no estan lo siento, me lo decis y os respondo en el proximo capitulo. Espero no tardar demasiado, esque a mi las fiestas me dan bagancia XDD 

Bueno,cuidaros todos y tal, besukos:

Maeda Malfoy Zabiny

o tambien..

Hermi Weasley 14 (en mis tiempos jovenes XD)


End file.
